A Reason to Live
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Just a little birthday fic. for my friend staring her personal character.


"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>His lips trailed down the column of her throat, she moaned as he teased the tender flesh with teeth and tongue. He relished in the way he could make her tremble with even the simplest of touches; weather it was his hands or his lips he's flower would always surrender to him.<p>

"Ita-Itachi!" She gasped.

Chuckling he moved to swallow the moan that sprang fourth when he took hold of her uncovered breast. He was alive to make her happy, with his every breath he wished to bring her an unrivaled sense of pleasure. She was why he was alive. Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Being dead wasn't supposed to be so painful. Itachi groaned as he opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright white light. His entire body ached; perhaps the light was a sick joke, he really had gone to Hell and the pain that he felt was the eternal suffering that all the people he'd killed promised would be waiting for him when he finally got what was coming to him._

_If he tried to move or even simply speak he felt pain. But despite the intense pain there was something calming there right beside him if his other senses were to be trusted. _

_With his ears he could hear a woman, humming the sweetest melody._

_He could smell what he was assuming was a hospital._

_And when the pain subsided he could feel someone tending to him with the most gentle of caresses._

_Was this really Hell?_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Rosetin wove her fingers through her lover's black locks as he paid special attention to her sensitive chest pinching and nibbling on her hardened nipples.<p>

She was loved it when he was in the mood for love making. He was as thorough with sex as he was when torturing his enemies. He was skilled in his movements and always remembered what drove her crazy.

"AH!" She cried out as he moved to grind their uncovered pelvises together. "S-Stop teasing me so much!" She wined.

"But I love watching you scrambled for control." He chuckled switching his mouth to her other nipple.

"But I-Itachi..." She tried to get out between her gasps. "I-Itachi I n-n-need you!"

"But I'm not done feasting yet." He smirked evilly at her.

Rosetin gulped knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_It was hard for him to swallow but three times a day for what he had managed to count off as two days, he had managed to ingest water, soup, and a very bitter tasting medicine that always chased away his pain._

_The woman was allowing him to sit up now, so he figured he was in a hospital bed that was able to recline. She remained by his side always humming that now familiar tune. It was still hurt to open his eyes, so he wouldn't do so until he could speak and ask her to turn off the bright lights. His throat was a bit raw still, so vocal abilities wouldn't be returning to anytime soon._

_By this time Itachi was very much aware that he alive and for the most part well. He'd gone into that fight with Sasuke knowing that one of them was going to die, and his brother had won. He had been waiting so long for Sasuke to get strong enough to kill him, since he had absolutely no intention of making it easy for him; but he had been ready to embrace death, ready to be released from his burdens and the guilt of killing his clan._

_'So why am I alive now?' He asked himself. 'Why did I live?'_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>She was pulling his hair.<p>

Crying out his name making herself horse.

Desperately grinding herself into his tongue.

She wanted release, needed to feel herself fall into oblivion.

He was going to make sure that she got what she needed.

"AH! Itachi!" She screamed, "Don't stop!"

"Not planning on it." He said blowing on her clit before thrusting two fingers inside of her. Itachi groaned as his cock twitched with anticipation as he felt her. No matter how often they indulged in each other she remained so tight, if he hadn't taken it he'd swear that she was a virgin.

"So good!" She moaned.

Itachi looked up as he continued his ministrations, she never made a sound when she came so he would always watch her face. He liked to see the sweat coating her body, feel every muscle in her body tense, then she would arch like a bow string her head falling back in a silent scream.

"I love watching you do that." He told her as he watched her attempt to even out her breathing.  
>"You do...this...on purpose..." She managed to say as she grabbed his twitching member.<p>

"Fuck!" He growled out though clenched teeth. He loved it when she managed to catch him off guard and lavish him with attention, but right now he was way too hard to let her continue.

"You can be in charge next round Rose." He said silencing any kind of protests she was about to give him with a deeply passionate kiss. "Don't argue you know you're going to wake up in an hour and want to go again."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." She grinned.

"It may be a sign of addiction." He sighed teasingly.

"At least it's you I'm addicted to." She said innocently.

"Lets keep it that way." He said kissing her again and pushing himself into her.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"The...Light...too bright..."_

_Rosetin was startled he had finally spoke. She'd watched this man fight what had looked to her like a demon, and had saved him from the brink of death even loosing him a couple of times in the process of tending to his wounds._

_And now after a week and a half he could finally speak to her._

_"Could you repeat that?" She asked.  
>"Light...bright..." He repeated his voice was dry and raspy.<br>"I'll be right back." She assured, she knew what was wrong with him._

_There wasn't any light in the room she was keeping him in, the only light came into the room through the window, he was just suffering some easily fixed minor vision problems._

_"Rosetin returned with eye drops and a pitcher of ice cold water. He was a bit squirmy when she was giving him the drops, but after a few seconds of blinking his vision cleared._

_"Hi, I'm Rosetin. It's nice to finally meet you." She said smiling at him as she held out a glass of the water for him. "This should help with your throat until the tea is ready."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>They both came hard Itachi being careful to collapse beside her so as not to crush her small frame with his larger one.<p>

"You keep this up and we'll end up with a baby." He told her.  
>"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked a bit nervous since they had never spoken of children before.<p>

"We've been marred for a year, I'm surprised we don't have one running around already." He said.

"About that..." She said not making eye contact.

"What?" Itachi asked, when he got no reply he gently lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Rose what is it?"

To him she seemed nervous.

"Your anniversary present to me can be adding an addition to the house before May." She said.  
>"What?" He asked stunned by what she was implying.<br>"Soon Itachi, you'll have more of a reason." She said.

His response was another passionate kiss that literally took her breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"Rose?" Itachi asked. He'd been limping around for a month, and during that time they'd gotten closer._

_"Yes?" She replied looking away from the meal she was preparing, "is something bothering you?"_

_He waited a few seconds before asking, "Why did you save me two months ago?"_

_Rosetin gave him one of his favorite smiles and didn't hesitate to reply. "To give you a real reason to live." She told him._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary." He whispered when their lips parted.<p>

"I love you." She said dozing off.

_My reason to live._ He thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy birthday Rose, I tried something a little different here I hope you like it. Sorry its a little late Internet problems.<strong>


End file.
